Isadora's Diary
by OhMyGuard
Summary: Here we go! Something crazy's in the works, though, now that our famous couple has realized itself...what is it? You'll have to read to find out!
1. The Introduction

**Isadora's Diary**

**by: Snickafrick13**

_September 21_

_School as usual. I am comatose. I'm just sitting here, staring into space, bored with the objects Mrs. Bass had given me. I've measured them about 24 times. That dim-witted math "teacher" of mine hasn't even come by me with anything new. I've been sitting here like this for 15 minutes._

_

* * *

_Isadora Quagmire sat motionlessly at her desk, staring out of the only window in Mrs. Bass' classroom, waiting for a distraction of some kind. All of a sudden, Vice Principal Nero burst through the door, followed by a new student.

* * *

_Oh, goody. Vice Principal Nero. Wait-who's that guy in the sweater? Uh-oh. A newbie. May God have mercy on his soul, for today, thou shalt leave thine new math class with a migraine._

* * *

Isadora dropped her pen to look up at the poor soul that had just entered the classroom. There stood a boy with slightly messy brown hair. He was holding a book and a pair of glasses. He looked to be about 12 ½ years old. He looked around the uninteresting room, bemused-a word which here means "confused"-by the students' work. Isadora let her eyes wander back to the notes on her desk. 

"I'm Klaus Baudelaire," the boy told Mrs. Bass. He looked over at the teacher.

"Yes. Thank you, Nero," said Mrs. Bass. Vice Principal Nero took a bow and left the room to the sound of bored children applauding. "Go sit over there with the twin. She'll tell you what to do." The door closed. Mrs. Bass pointed over at Isadora, who was still looking at her notes.

Klaus walked over to an empty desk beside the girl. Isadora noticed him there and looked up from her notebook. "I'm Isadora Quagmire. Nice to meet you." She extended her right hand to the boy, who shook it.

"Klaus Baudelaire. Likewise," said Klaus. He let go of Isadora's hand and took a seat. "So…what exactly are we doing?"

Isadora gave Klaus a joking smile. "Mrs. Bass is obsessed with the metric system," she explained. "She gives us different objects to measure and has us take notes on them." Isadora showed Klaus her notes. "I give you fair warning- write anything- absolutely _anything_ in English customary units and she'll have a heart attack. One kid accidentally called out a measurement in inches and made Mrs. Bass scream. Believe me- it was _not_ pretty."

Klaus laughed. "I've never heard of anyone obsessed with the metric system until now." Mrs. Bass thrust a ruler and a long, painfully pink scarf into his hands.

"You'll need these," Isadora said, handing him a notebook and pen. "Usually, the only thing  
a person walks in here with is a ruler. And possibly a bottle of Tylenol. You read a lot?"

"Yeah," said Klaus. "What do you like to do?"

Isadora showed him her poems. "I write couplets."

"They're great," said Klaus. "I like the one about the headaches in class."

All of a sudden, the bell rang, setting the tired students free.

"There's the bell. Dinnertime," said Isadora. "Mind If I walk you?"

"Sure," said Klaus. He threw his things into the backpack he had carried into the classroom earlier. He walked alongside his new friend to the cafeteria.

**A/N: Sorry there's no intro. Review? C'mon, you know you want to review…I wrote this all 'cause I looove you guys… Please? I'll update ASAP if you review:-&**


	2. The Cafeteria

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of intro. Since I got so many hits, how about another update? Oh! Before I forget…**

_**DISCLAIMER…The only things I own in this story are the plot and the events contained in said story. Everything else was created by Daniel Handler/ Lemony Snicket and is his sole property…that is, until he gets so incredibly miserable that he decides to give it all to me.**_

**Anyways…STORYTIME!**

Chapter Two 

"Hey, Duncan," said Isadora as she sat down with her food. "How's everything today?" She took a bite of her lasagna.

"Not much going on here, except for the arrival of my new classmate, Violet," Duncan said. He motioned over to the girl sitting beside him as he took a sip of water. Violet looked down at her lunch, disgusted.

"Mmmhmm." Isadora looked over at Violet thoughtfully. "Let me see…Mr. Remora's class got you down?"

"How could you tell?" asked Violet. She looked up from her meal as Klaus sat down to dinner.

"You're looking at your banana like you're going to be sick," Isadora explained. She reached over, grabbed the banana, and hurled it, aimed for the trashcan. It landed in some kid's soda a couple feet away. "Oops."

"He's disgusting! He does nothing but tell these stupid stories and eat bananas all day. The stories don't even make sense. Today, he told us a story about a man who bought a cucumber from a green grocer. 'The grocer's name was Stuart.'" Violet sighed, exasperated, and picked at her green beans. "'The end.'"

"You're lucky if you get out of Mrs. Bass' class with as much as a migraine. My head is killing me." Klaus took off his reading glasses and massaged his temples. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at another ruler the same way again." He cut off a little piece of lasagna and speared it on his fork. "Sunny's still not here yet. She's not finished with her work?"

"What does Sunny do? Who is she?" asked Duncan.

"Sunny's our baby sister," replied Klaus. "Vice Principal Nero got the "brilliant" idea of giving an infant secretarial duties. I hope everything's okay…"

"So much for hoping. It's time for the "genius" to execute his recital," said Isadora. The foursome got up and cleaned their trays. Isadora looked jokingly over at Violet. "And it isn't just the music he'll be killing tonight, if you know what I mean."

Violet laughed. "I heard. His recitals are _that_ bad, huh?"

"The absolute worst." Duncan pantomimed Shakespeare. "Alas, poor Violet. I knew her well."

"Oh, what shall become of us?" Isadora played along and sank to her knees.

"Come on," Klaus said. He helped Isadora up. "I think before the concert, though, we should go get Sunny. I'm a bit worried."

"Same here," said Violet. "I think I know the way. Let's go."

**A/N: Review time! All reviewers get a venti-sized Affogato-style Caramel Frappucino on me! Okay, maybe not, but you know what? After you submit that review begging me for more(and there will be more ASAP), go to Starbucks and get that venti-sized Affogato-style Caramel Frappucino.Why? Because I loooove you, that's why. REVIEW! ;D**


	3. The Concert

Isadora's Diary 

Chapter 3

**_A/N: _Hello! Where are all the reviews? You know, I'm not going to update if you don't submit reviews! **

" Sunny, wake up," Violet said as she woke her baby sister. Sunny had fallen asleep on a pile of reports she was to staple and missed dinner. She roused herself from her nap.

"Takub," Sunny said groggily. She probably meant something like, "Oh, hello, Violet."

"Come on, Sunny, we can't be late for Vice Principal Nero's recital," said Klaus. He picked Sunny up off of the papers and walked with the rest of the children out of the administration building and towards the auditorium.

"Although, I really can't see why you'd want to go," Duncan added.

"Huyu?" asked Sunny. She meant, "Who are _you_?"

As if he understood her, Duncan waved and introduced himself and his sister. "I'm Duncan Quagmire," he said, and motioned over beside him. "This is Isadora."

"Mrs. Bass said that you were twins," said Klaus. The five of them took their time on their way. "You do look alike."

He looked over at Duncan and his sister, their eyes downcast. Isadora broke the eerie silence between them. "We're not twins. We're actually a set of triplets, but our brother Quigley died in the fire that landed us here."

"But," said Duncan, "even though he's not with us, we're still triplets."

"Right," said Violet. "If you ask me, though, you couldn't _possibly_ have gotten luckier (**A/N:** **note the sarcasm**). You're like us—_magnets _for misfortune."

"Good point," said Isadora, as the fivesome took their seats—as far as possible from the stage. As the music started and some students, armed with bottles of ibuprofen, braced themselves, Isadora pulled out her diary and began to write.

_The Baudelaires seem nice. As we went to find Sunny, Violet told me about all of her inventions, and Klaus and Duncan discussed their favorite authors and journalists. __As long as we have them with us, school may be a whole lot less p_

And, all of a sudden, in a din of screaming and fumbling around, the lights in Prufrock Prep's auditorium went out with a flash as the "music" stopped...

**A/N: Ooh! A cliffhanger! Review! **


	4. The Abduction

**She's _back!_**

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in _forever_, and you probably hate my guts for leaving you hanging, but my computer toasted itself and I haven't been back in a while. So, without further ado, let's pick up where I left you last…**

As the lights came back on, the children resituated themselves after the shock, leaving something very shocking to be discovered...

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked, putting on his glasses.

"Sunny's gone!" Violet said as she instantly broke down crying.

"What?" Duncan and Isadora looked up from the notebook at the weeping Violet, Klaus at her side, holding the bag of flour.

"Who could have taken her?" asked Duncan. He scanned the massive auditorium, looking for suspicious faces.

"Can you hear yourself think?" Isadora challenged. "It must've been Nero…"

Duncan thought this over. "You're right. And Carmelita's gone, too. He had help."

As the auditorium buzzed in response to the night's unusual turn of events, the children did some buzzing amongst themselves.

"You're both right," Klaus affirmed. "I knew from the moment I heard her shrill voice, she was evil. I didn't know she would do something like this. She doesn't even know us."

Isadora nodded. "She doesn't have to. We know who she's working with. Now, all I'd like to know where they've got Sunny. Who knows?"

"True," said Duncan. "Now if _I_ were Nero, which thankfully I am not, I wouldn't be very smart. I would take my victim to the administrative building. _However_, obvious as the place is, I know nobody would come looking for me because nobody would want to lose their silverware. Nero has one advantage over us."

"Right," said Violet, dabbing her eyes and tying her hair up. "What I suggest we do is have two people-Klaus and Isadora-go in and get Sunny. Duncan and I can go into the cafeteria and find some materials to use to make a trap. I'll make sure I grab silverware for everyone."

"Sounds logical," said Isadora.

Duncan walked over to his sister, smiled and put an arm around her. "Olaf hasn't crossed us yet. We won't let you down."

"Okay, Duncan," Violet said as they left. "Good luck."

As they neared the administrative building, Isadora's heart was racing. She reached for the door handle and opened the office.

**A/N: You know what to do now! REVIEW!!! **


	5. The Office

**A/N: Thank-you SO inexplicably much to my reviewers! Because you asked nicely, here it is…and I promise I'll update sooner!**

Isadora reached into her satchel for a flashlight. She turned it on and pointed the beam in front of them so they could see. The office that lay in front of them was massive-a large secretarial desk containing a computer, a small filing cabinet, and more drawers than anyone cared to count. Across from that was Nero's expansive ornate wooden desk, equipped with the same. Klaus and Isadora nervously walked over to Nero's desk.

"What's he got in here?" Klaus asked, opening a drawer.

Isadora stared at the contents for a moment, skimming the headlines of articles. "Wow," she exhaled. "It's just the entertainment section for the worst newspaper on the planet."

Klaus wasn't quite convinced. Digging deeper, he pulled out a file folder with an eye insignia sketched roughly on its cover. He opened the folder and looked inside. The two gasped in awe of the contents.

"Oh my God!" Isadora half-whispered in disbelief. "Disguise training? And these letters…Oh! This one's from L.! And J's letter to…J? Who's he? And here's another of L.'s letters-hey, there's a screenplay attached to it…"

"_Zombies in the Snow_," Klaus mused as he read the title. "I saw that with my Uncle Monty."

"I saw it, too," said Isadora. She looked over the rest of the documents in the folder. "What would Nero want with the V.F.D. building committee's transcript?" Klaus turned to look at something else in the expansive office as Isadora slipped the folder secretly into her bag.

All of a sudden, the two children heard footsteps coming down a set of stairs. Before they could see who the steps belonged to, someone shouted "There! By the desk! _Get them_!" Klaus and Isadora only had a millisecond to run for the door, but Nero was quicker, diving on top of Isadora and drawing a knife. Carmelita Spats, holding Sunny, tacked Klaus and prevented him from calling anyone for help.

**A/N: Oooh! _Another_ cliffhanger! Please review, and I'll give you an even _longer_ chapter. Sorry for the shortness!**


	6. The Fight

**A/N: I've been so busy these last few months-trips, Band Camp, heinously long summer assignments, but I'll get to that later, because I know you're just **_**dying**_** to know what happens next. Hooray for cliffies! **

Wrestling Carmelita and Nero was no easy task. Nero, who was so much heavier than Isadora, was a very formidable opponent, and even more so because he held the very implement that just happened to be threatening Isadora's life. And as for Carmelita, she held Klaus's baby sister hostage in her brutish, filthy arms. Klaus found it difficult trying to liberate himself, because he knew, as he tried to break free, that throwing Carmelita back would also hurt his baby sister.

So, needless to say, the two teens and one baby were in a bit of a pickle.

Nero grinned maniacally down at the captive Isadora, the knife dangling perilously close to Isadora's throat. "So, bratty orphan," he started. "You'll no longer be the chink in my armor. V.F.D. will fall, and you won't be able to stop it. As soon as we finish here, I'm off to murder your friends and you brother." A beam of light glinted off of the knife's blade. "Let's finish you."

Nero's knife arm rose, the hilt in his fist and with the reflexes of a cobra, the knife fell and sank finally into its new sheath…

…the office floorboards. Sighing with relief, Isadora found strength within her to break free from Nero's grasp. Intoxicated with adrenaline from her near-death experience, she knocked Carmelita over with a kick to her side, releasing Klaus, who was then free to grab Sunny and bolt towards the door.

"They'll be out after us any second now," said Isadora, using her outstretched arm to push the double doors of the office wide open.

"I know," Klaus affirmed as he ran with Isadora through the doors. "I just hope Violet and Duncan have finished that-"

"Trap," said Isadora and Klaus in unison, stopping short to marvel at the magnificent contraption that hung from the ceiling of the breezeway.

All too soon, the two of them heard the office doors open behind them. Klaus threw himself into Isadora's side, knocking her, himself, and Sunny to the floor at the right of the office doors, as a simultaneous shout of "Fire in the hole!" rang from the far end of the corridor. Water balloons pelted the startled figures of Carmelita and Nero in the doorway as the two were swept off of their feet and ended up upside-down and hanging from the ceiling.

All of a sudden, a tall, willowy figure in a turban emerged from the office as Duncan and Violet met up with their siblings and examined their captors. He smiled, folded his arms, and said, in a familiar, raspy voice, "Aren't you five supposed to be somewhere else?"

The children froze, their faces masks of horror, and, using the adrenaline that coursed through their bodies, ran from the scene.

"That's what I thought", the tall man said with a smirk.

Carmelita and Nero waited as the smirking Count Olaf dismantled the trap and freed them.


	7. The Notebook

**A/N: Well, it was only a matter of time, wasn't it? Here it is, your Thanksgiving feast and your pre-Black Friday present: Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**P.S: But doesn't Black Friday sound so ominous to you? Really. It sounds like a national memorial holiday. Oh well. On with the show!**

"I knew it. I knew there was something wrong with him," Klaus vented as he paced the Orphans' Shack. "He's back. He's back, and I couldn't stop him."

"Well," Violet began, flopping exhaustedly onto the nearest hay bale with Sunny (who, by the way, was chewing on the stapler from her desk), "once a stalker, always a stalker, don't you find? He's just as obsessed with us as you are with…" Violet left off, shooting a furtive glance at Isadora, and triggering a furtive glare in her direction from Klaus.

Felling the tension in the room, Isadora stood up and broke the awkward silence around her. "I'll be in the library, if anyone needs me." She grabbed her diary and headed out, pausing only for a moment to dig the pen she always kept handy out of a fold in her skirt. Releasing the silver chain from the clip, she opened her diary, turned on her flashlight, and began to write.

* * *

_Strange goings on now that Olaf's back. Klaus is having a near meltdown and the tension is so thick between all of us you can cut it with a knife. When did all of this happen? Why do I suddenly feel so strange? Why am I asking myself questions when I have no clue how to answer them? Curiosity is bound to kill us-that is, if Olaf doesn't do it first._

_ Oh yeah. And another question-when did I get so morbid?_

* * *

Isadora closed her diary, sighed, and leaned her head against the corrugated aluminum of the Shack. This was just too much. Klaus was acting strangely, she knew. She tried to listen in.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch **(A/N: Gee! I wonder where we've heard that before!)**, Violet, Sunny and Duncan were in interrogation mode- and Klaus knew it. Standing front and center in the Orphans' Shack, his brain was frying. He became nervous, shaky even, as he tried to put his explanation together. He was going out of his mind. Finally, he stood up and spoke, as if he was just learning how.

"My lawyers advise me to take the fifth," he said. He had envisioned himself with the strength of a politician, feet planted solidly on the ground, arms crossed, head held high. Instead, he was nervous, sweaty, and shaky, his arms hanging limply at his sides. Knowing that he was going to be beaten down anyway, he continued.

"Just to put it out there, because I know you will make me tell you anyway- yes," Klaus said, angry now. "There. I beat you to the punch. I am in love with-"

Isadora couldn't take it anymore. She had to know what Klaus was going to say. She got up and put her ear to the door, but lost her balance, causing her to fall into the room.

"Izzie?" Duncan said quizzically as Isadora stumbled through the door. "What are you doing back here?"

Isadora stood in the door jamb, trying to pick the right lie and cursing her clumsiness. "I…forgot…my…my pen," she sputtered. _That oughta do it,_ she thought.

However, she was too busy celebrating to remember that the very pen she had supposedly forgotten was in her right hand.

"Right," Duncan began. "Izz, you're holding your pen."

Isadora looked down to see that this was true. "Oh. Yeah." Then, she remembered something. She hurriedly searched through her bag, digging out the spare black notebook she kept with her. _I knew this would come in handy._

"Well, I actually came back to give this to Klaus." It couldn't have been more obvious that Isadora was improvising, but Violet, Duncan and sunny played along for her sake.

"I thought you might be able to use it," Isadora said hurriedly as she practically thrust the notebook into Klaus' hands. And with that, she ran out the door, towards the library, and didn't look back.

**A/N: Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Cliffhanger! You know what to do now!**


	8. The Plans

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers, especially Firestar's Gal, for making me finally see how much of a lazy bones I really am. Sure. Everyone's got chores and Holiday shopping and errands and AP Classes and after-school activities and jobs, and yet they still keep going. Why can't I? Hooray! An epiphany!**

**I promised to Firestar's Gal that, for my laziness, I would try to get three more chapters up before November's out. I love December, but it's going to be absolute hell updating (you know why). So, here's one of the three I promised. I swear I'll try not to be so lazy!**

After Isadora left, Duncan and Violet took the spotlight off of Klaus and told him to write out his feelings instead. "Nobody else is going to see it," said Duncan. "Let it out."

So that's exactly what Klaus did. Taking the fountain pen from his pocket and donning his glasses, he began to write.

* * *

"_Write it out," Duncan says. I swear. I probably wouldn't survive without him. And I probably won't be able to survive without Isadora._

_Isadora Quagmire. Eloquent, sweet, brave, beautiful Isadora. I'm not even sure I have a chance with someone like her. I can't even seem to construct a sentence around her. She must think I'm the world's biggest idiot. Oh well. Let's see where time takes us…_

_Oh yeah. I also noticed something- I get so wishy-washy when I talk about her. Cut it out, Klaus. Too much fluff. Anymore sweetness and you'll give yourself a cavity._

_Still…_

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

**(A/N: POV switch to Isadora. Further entries marked x )**

_September 22_

_Maybe I should've worked slower. Today's working out the same as yesterday was, except Nero hasn't given Mrs. Bass any new victims. Lucky souls. There's too little work and way too much time to do it in. Not that I object to there being too little work. I'm just so bored._

_Just noticed…writing about how bored I am is giving me something to do. Hmm._

* * *

Isadora sat, once again, staring out the window and fighting the urge to scream. She looked back at Klaus. He pantomimed stabbing himself with his ruler. Isadora giggled and stuck out her tongue.

Finally, mercifully, the bell rang for lunch. The two bolted from their seats and headed to the cafeteria. They picked up their food and sat down to lunch with Violet, Duncan and Sunny.

"I just don't know," said Violet. "There really doesn't seem to be much of anything we can do. Not going to class is out of the question. We need to pass to stay here. And Nero's in cahoots with Olaf. Talking to him is out of the question, too." She stabbed at her salad and shook her head.

"Olaf's unpredictable," said Isadora. "Maybe we should be too."

"How do you suppose?" asked Duncan in between sips of water. "There doesn't seem to be a whole lot in the way of 'unpredictable' we can do."

"Spassoradi?" Sunny said. She really meant, "Should we attend class sporadically?"

"Well, no. We need perfect attendance, too," said Klaus. "As dismal as this place is, it's a safety net." He picked up his fork and speared some spinach greens. "However, it's also a prison."

"I know," said Isadora. She looked over at him. "If we tried to escape, we'd be found in no time."

"Y-yeah," Klaus stuttered. He looked away and blushed slightly, picking through his salad.

_Well,_ Isadora thought. _That was odd._

**A/N: How's that? According to Microsoft Word, I typed nearly one and a half pages. If it's short, I'm sorry. But there will be more (MUCH more) soon. I'll sit myself down and MAKE myself type more next time. In the meantime…it's kinda obvious what should happen. I hope you liked it!  
**


	9. The Challenge

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers, especially Firestar's Gal, for making me finally see how much of a lazy bones I really am. Sure. Everyone's got chores and Holiday shopping and errands and AP Classes and after-school activities and jobs, and yet they still keep going. Why can't I? Hooray! An epiphany!**

**I promised to Firestar's Gal that, for my laziness, I would try to get three more chapters up before November's out. I love December, but it's going to be absolute hell updating (you know why). So, here's one of the three I promised. I swear I'll try not to be so lazy!**

After Isadora left, Duncan and Violet took the spotlight off of Klaus and told him to write out his feelings instead. "Nobody else is going to see it," said Duncan. "Let it out."

So that's exactly what Klaus did. Taking the fountain pen from his pocket and donning his glasses, he began to write.

* * *

"_Write it out," Duncan says. I swear. I probably wouldn't survive without him. And I probably won't be able to survive without Isadora._

_Isadora Quagmire. Eloquent, sweet, brave, beautiful Isadora. I'm not even sure I have a chance with someone like her. I can't even seem to construct a sentence around her. She must think I'm the world's biggest idiot. Oh well. Let's see where time takes us…_

_Oh yeah. I also noticed something- I get so wishy-washy when I talk about her. Cut it out, Klaus. Too much fluff. Anymore sweetness and you'll give yourself a cavity._

_Still…_

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

**(A/N: POV switch to Isadora. Further entries marked x )**

_September 22_

_Maybe I should've worked slower. Today's working out the same as yesterday was, except Nero hasn't given Mrs. Bass any new victims. Lucky souls. There's too little work and way too much time to do it in. Not that I object to there being too little work. I'm just so bored._

_Just noticed…writing about how bored I am is giving me something to do. Hmm._

* * *

Isadora sat, once again, staring out the window and fighting the urge to scream. She looked back at Klaus. He pantomimed stabbing himself with his ruler. Isadora giggled and stuck out her tongue.

Finally, mercifully, the bell rang for lunch. The two bolted from their seats and headed to the cafeteria. They picked up their food and sat down to lunch with Violet, Duncan and Sunny.

"I just don't know," said Violet. "There really doesn't seem to be much of anything we can do. Not going to class is out of the question. We need to pass to stay here. And Nero's in cahoots with Olaf. Talking to him is out of the question, too." She stabbed at her salad and shook her head.

"Olaf's unpredictable," said Isadora. "Maybe we should be too."

"How do you suppose?" asked Duncan in between sips of water. "There doesn't seem to be a whole lot in the way of 'unpredictable' we can do."

"Spassoradi?" Sunny said. She really meant, "Should we attend class sporadically?"

"Well, no. We need perfect attendance, too," said Klaus. "As dismal as this place is, it's a safety net." He picked up his fork and speared some spinach greens. "However, it's also a prison."

"I know," said Isadora. She looked over at him. "If we tried to escape, we'd be found in no time."

"Y-yeah," Klaus stuttered. He looked away and blushed slightly, picking through his salad.

_Well,_ Isadora thought. _That was odd._

**A/N: How's that? According to Microsoft Word, I typed nearly one and a half pages. If it's short, I'm sorry. But there will be more (MUCH more) soon. I'll sit myself down and MAKE myself type more next time. In the meantime…it's kinda obvious what should happen. I hope you liked it!  
**


	10. The Plan

**A/N: Yes. It's been a while, and I'm practically INUNDATED with AP stuff, but guess what? I'm a Senior! And I signed up for those classes on my own, so yes, Jimmy Buffet. It's my own fault.**

**Here goes...**

Later that day…

* * *

**x **_Shocker. A total non-sequitor from Klaus. Since when does he stare off in space? Has Prufrock turned him batty already? How is it that he's been driven insane in only two days? Why am I still asking myself questions when I don't know the answer? I fear for his health._

* * *

**o **_"Slip Isadora a note." I've never really been one to disagree with Vi, but I don't think she understands how hard it really is to think up something coherent to write. My brain feels like a Coke slushie at the thought of her, and I can't get past the feeling that I'll be rejected and make things all the more awkward between us._

_Hmm. What if..._

* * *

"Come on, Dun," Klaus begged of his friend. "If you don't do it now, what other option do I have?"

"Speak," suggested Duncan. "Pull it together, man. Mush-brain or not, that's what I'd do. I know you're…ah…you seem to be…not all there, as it were, but you should at least try. She's had all her shots, I swear," he added dryly, in an effort to try and motivate Klaus.

Klaus, however, knew for a fact that he wasn't to proud to beg, and Duncan, though adamant about Klaus' whole, crazy idea, must have seen it in his face, because he sighed and finally acquiesced to Klaus' request.

"All right," said Duncan. "I'll take it."

"Thanks so much!" said Klaus enthusiastically. "You seriously don't know what this has saved me."

Duncan hazarded a guess. "Your dignity?"

"Actually, yes."

* * *

Later that evening…

* * *

It was a familiarity, a comfort, the last routine Isadora had been able to salvage, as if from the wreckage of her former home. She always liked reflecting on her day before she finally allowed unconsciousness to win her over. She opened her journal, extracted her pen from her satchel, and began to write.

**x **_So, things have officially gotten weird around here…really, weird between me and Klaus. I'm not sure whether he knows this or not, but it's about time I told him the truth…_

**A/N: HomiGod. WHAT WILL SHE SAY?...well, I have to figure that out myself. Since this installment is REALLY short, I'll try to post another tomorrow or, at the latest, by the time the week's out. I'll be at Guard Camp Tuesday and Wednesday and at a Fahrenheit Clinic in St. Cloud on Saturday, so, needless to say, it's gotten busy. More later!**

**NOW PRESS REVIEW.**


	11. The Realization

**A/N: Seriously. I was out of my skull. Some call it Senior year, others call it hell. I, however, can happily assert that IT'S OVER!!!...until August, when college starts anyway. Congrats to my fellow Class of '09 Graduates. We survived! Somehow.**

**And that means, for the rest of you...here goes!**

Chapter 11

"Oh no..."

The fountain pen she held dropped to the floor, a few drips of ink escaping the cartridge. She picked up the notebook on her desk and examined what she had failed to see, just a line above her own slightly legible writing-the untidy, familiar scrawl that could only belong to Klaus.

Isadora wracked her brain in a panic. What could she do? She could tear the page out.

"No," she whispered to herself. "He'll definitely know..."

She could cross through it and hope he thought it was his mistake. Sure enough, as she flipped frantically through his notebook, too fast to wonder at how he'd managed to fill it so quickly and not even reading, there were cross-outs and slashes galore.

"Still not an option. He'll still be able to see it's my writing..."

She could ask Sunny to steal a bottle of white-out from the secretarial desk.

"Nero'll be taking inventory tomorrow! I can't do that to her..."

Isadora shut the notebook and lay her head on her desk. How did she miss that? She proverbially kicked herself for her error- wasn't the adage "Don't judge a book by its cover"? And what had she just done? She finally got up from her desk. She knelt to the floor, picked up her pen and attempted to wipe the ink from the floorboards with the hem of her skirt, but it had already stained. Oh well. _It's not like this was home, anyways_, she thought. She proceeded to put on her pajamas and get ready for bed, hoping that when she woke up she'd have a way to tell Klaus just what had happened.

But the notebook. It looked so inviting, so tempting to her...she had to know. She picked it up and gently lifted the cover.

"I can't," Isadora said, dropping the cover. "He trusts me."

But how did she end up with Klaus's notebook in the first place? Did he want her to read it?

She lifted the black cover, begging his forgiveness in her head and silently vowing never to breathe a word of what she would read.

****

The next day...

****

Isadora walked to class with the carriage of a dancer, the confidence of a buissinesswoman...and the resolve of a garden snail. She knew he'd ask her questions and wonder why things had ended up as they had. She was eager to believe that's she'd be ready and brace herself for this, but she couldn't find it inside of herself. Why did she find this so difficult? She knew the truth after all. Klaus was in love with her. She decided that this would be easy. But now, delivering his journal, knowing his secret, threatened to ruin everything...

Klaus waited outside of Mrs. Bass's room. As Isadora walked up and expected a tumult of questions, Klaus pulled her to him and kissed her before she was able to eke out a single explanation or hand him his journal. She wrapped her arms around him and skillfully dropped the once-incriminating journal into his bag, relieved at once that he felt the same as she had and didn't have to explain herself.

The two, though swiftly broken apart and ushered into class, were happy for the first time in a while since the fires that had shattered their lives forever.

**A/N: As I am now the proud owner of a MacBook, when I import this, I expected that NeoOffice (awesome as it is so far) would lie to me and make it look like I had typed more than i actually did. this is about one and a half pages of text right here. However short it is, I've graduated. So email me and tell me to stop being so freaking lazy and WRITE, WOMAN, WRITE!!! No more foolin' around. You're either gonna update or not. Ten dollars or BREAK LEGS!!! YARGHYARGHYARGH!!! *coughhackcough* ...Yesh. I believe you get the gist. Please review. And if you can tell me where "ten dollars or break legs" comes from, you get extra credit.**

**P.S: Macs will one day save the world. :]**


	12. The Action

**A/N: So yeah. I'm a sophomore, now, in my fourth semester of college. And things are gettin' crazy. But that's what happens to you when you're forced to finally grow up. Tuition payments and textbooks, guys. That's your future. Also, as you can see, I've changed my pen name.**

**So I'm here to update.**

**Woo!**

Chapter 12

Klaus and Isadora walked hand in hand through the halls of Prufrock Prep toward the cafeteria for lunch. The weather that day seemed to mimic the way the two teens felt; the sky was a perfect blue, the clouds strewn about it were light and unthreatening, the breeze was gentle and soothing, and the sun unoppressive and warm.

Klaus broke the contented silence between the two of them as they walked.

"You realize that now we're together, you'll never hear the end of it from Carmelita," he said, looking over at her. "Not that I mind, of course." He squeezed her hand gently.

"Oh, it's not like I was popular," said Isadora with a smile. "I'm always hearing it from her. We both do. Besides, I think she's just jealous." She winked playfully at Klaus as she finished speaking.

"Mmmhmm..." Klaus said through a grin as Isadora giggled softly. He put an arm around her waist, pulling her behind a pillar in the hallway, where the two immediately began to kiss.

Isadora broke away for air, taking the time to study Klaus' eyes. "I never expected this to happen," she began, "but I'm glad it did. For the first time, in so long-"

Klaus put his index finger to her lips, cutting her off. "We've been happy," he finished. He removed his finger and pressed a kiss softly to her lips. "We've been happy," he said again, wrapping Isadora in his arms.

"Not for long," said a voice further down the hallway in a quiet sneer to herself. She had been eavesdropping on the two since class had started, and now was her chance. Hiding behind another pillar, the woman pressed a button on a walkie talkie she'd been carrying. "It's time," she spoke quietly into it. "They're behind the pillar in front of the broom cupboard across from Mr. Hendricks' room."

"Good work," the voice on the other end rasped back to her. The woman stowed the device. She walked away from the site where she had staked the two unfortunate lovers out. The plan was in motion. She smiled, hearing a scream that had just issued from further back, a defiant "NO!" and a hasty scuffling against the floor, and then the sound of footsteps running her way. She smiled and righted the welding mask on her face, slipping into the broom cupboard behind her stakeout point, laughing quietly to herself as Klaus Baudelaire raced worriedly down the corridor.

* * *

Klaus panted, coughed and sputtered, slumping against the shallow garden wall of a breezeway that connected to another of the dismal, tombstone-shaped buildings of the school. Dragging himself into a shadow, he tried his best to regroup. He knew that the smart, responsible thing to do would be to tell Violet, Duncan, and Sunny what had happened, but he was a man in love. One rash action demanded another, and he had no time to waste.

Invigorated by his new resolve, he got up and sprinted back the way he had come, a fire in his heart and adrenaline potent in his veins. It was now or never.

* * *

Violet walked the campus swiftly with Sunny in her arms, Duncan hot on her heels. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke, the three of them rushing toward the Orphans' Shack, to confirm that neither Klaus nor Isadora had returned from class.

"Klaus wouldn't miss a meal, not after what we had to endure at the mill," Violet said unsteadily. "This isn't normal. Something terrible must have happened."

Duncan tried fervently to assuage their growing fears. "They probably wanted privacy. They're together now, and they might've wanted to be alone." He was unsure as he spoke, most likely trying to convince himself that the two were all right. "We need to check while we're here, anyway."

As they reached the shack, the sun was all but hidden up above. The wind that had been so gentle earlier blew harder and cold now, the clouds above threatening to rain as the sky turned ominous.

"I'm betting you anything this is Olaf's doing. They can't be in here," Violet said.

Violet handed Sunny over to Duncan and turned the handle of the door to the empty Shack, immediately grasping for her hair ribbon as she ushered the two inside. She knew for a fact that they needed an idea, and they needed it fast.

**A/N: Ooh, now we're getting somewhere. I was actually rather proud of this chapter. I think this was some of my best writing thus far. Reading back, my writing style has definitely changed. Stay tuned, because this can only get better. Review!**


End file.
